The present invention relates to a recloseable package or bag. Various types of recloseable packages are known, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,153,310, 3,212,698, 3,301,466, and 3,565,738.
In each case, the recloseable seal is utilized to seal the package after filling. That is, the package is not sealed in a conventional fashion, despite the preservation advantages derived therefrom. Consequently, with foods, such as cookies, the package contents more quickly stale before the initial opening of the package by the consumer, due to the decreased effectiveness of the recloseable seal over a conventional seal.
A more effective recloseable seal can be provided by extensive folding of the package end. This, however, significantly complicates a packaging process and increases packaging cost.